mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loyal Duel
Loyal Duel |datefrom = November 5, 2013 |dateto = November 19, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from November 5, 2013 to November 19, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Charm takes you places. Loyalty keeps you there. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Silent Sleuth Te day has finally come. Every mafia faces it some time sooner of later and our time is now. Come over and I'll tell you all about it. - Sonny Lester We have to keep our voices down, thought it's only a rumor now. Many of my associates think my underboss, Carmine Casso, to be a strange fellow. I'm beginning to believe them. - Sonny Lester #Ask for 4 Sleek Freak from mafia. #Job: Snipe Your Agent Before He Goes Public (30x). #Travel to South Africa. }} Follow The Money Find out what that good-for-nothing Carmine is up to now. - Sonny Lester Carmine has become a police informant. Other than prisons, what do they have that we don't? - Sonny Lester #Fight 120 opponents in South Africa. #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. #Rob 40 times in Chicago. }} Bugging You The cops have been busting our operations for a whole month now. We thought it to be a strange coincidence until now. God knows how they got in on our activities! - Sonny Lester Carmine has planted bugs in the entire villa. No wonder the police seemed to be one step ahead of us all this time! - Sonny Lester #Declare a War 3 times. #Job: Sink a Cargo Ship in Port (30x). #Ask for 6 Sleek Freak from mafia. |9=1}} Wireless Noise One of our shipments is coming in, in a few days. I'd be very upset if I lost it. Do you think the cops know about it too? - Sonny Lester When was Carmine able to tap my phone? It is confirmed that the cops know about my shipment. - Sonny Lester #Acquire 3 weapons. #Win 200 fights in South Africa. #Collect from you Docks 3 times. |10=2}} Bug Sweeper We'd better make this place bug free, and all our phones too. You know this stuff better than I do. Let's get to it. - Sonny Lester I feel better now, knowing that no one is listening in on my conversations. But we've got more work to do. - Sonny Lester #Loot 35 Sleek Freak from Job: Call for a Truce With the North Siders. #Fight in 5 Mob Fury Arenas. #Declare a War 3 times. }} }} Sound The Alarm Now that our lives are secure, call the rest of my associates and warn them about the mole Carmine. We don't want them revealing our plans. - Sonny Lester I hope we did not worry our men. But prevention is better than cure. - Sonny Lester #Fight 400 opponents in London #Ask for 8 Sleek Freak from mafia. #Deal 25000 damage in Shootout Arena. |10=2}} }} One Step Ahead Any news of Carmine? We can't trust our own men too much. It is a lesson, well-learned. Find out what you can. - Sonny Lester It seems like Carmine and the cops know what we know. That coward's on the run now. - Sonny Lester #Get 4 crew members. #Ice 38 opponents in London. #Build 3 animals from your Private Zoo. |9=3}} }} Special Escort Our priority is the shipment for now. Make sure it is secured the minute it arrives. That should put the cope off. Let Carmine run for his life. We'll catch up with him soon enough. - Sonny Lester Good job securing the shipment. All's not lost after all. We can now focus on making Carmine pay. - Sonny Lester #Job: Audition Your Potential Partners (45x). #Acquire 125 vehicles. #Loot 120 Sleek Freak from fights in South Africa. |10=2}} }} Mice Maze Take some of my best men, you will need them. Carmine's been in this way too long and knows how to hide well. - Sonny Lester The cops have him holed up in a safe house? That is so predictable. You know what the next step is now, don't you? - Sonny Lester #Ice 120 opponents in South Africa. #Deal 20000 damage in Mob Fury Arenas. #Loot 20 Sleek Freak from Job: Speak To Your Uncle With Connections. |9=3}} Steal The Show Destroy the safe house if you have to. Carmine must die, today. That will be a good lesson to all future informants in our family. - Sonny Lester No one does a job quite well like you. Come on in, let's talk business. But furst let me reward you for a job well done. - Sonny Lester #Win 200 fights in South Africa. #Ask for 8 Sleek Freak from mafia. #Build 3 vehicles from your Chop Shop. |10=3}} Category:Loyal Duel Category:Limited Time Missions